


Missing Mate

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Talk of Sex with Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: The world was strange once you went from unmated to mated pregnant omega.Hannibal Lecter was learning that all too well.People thought pregnancy meant they were linked to you in some way and that meant they could touch. He disliked the attention and often showed it which resulted in fights that could have been avoided had there been an alpha at his side.His alpha was unavailable.





	Missing Mate

The world was strange once you went from unmated to mated pregnant omega.

Hannibal Lecter was learning that all too well.

People thought pregnancy meant they were linked to you in some way and that meant they could touch. He disliked the attention and often showed it which resulted in fights that could have been avoided had there been an alpha at his side.

His alpha was unavailable.

Will had disappeared shortly after they’d mated, angry at himself for giving in to nature and leaving them both hurting.

That was four months ago.

But Hannibal is finished with this pain. So he goes hunting for an alpha to rile his own.

There is Shelby Baker, debutant catnip and oddly all too happy to see him despite his bond.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

They barely kiss when Hannibal is violently ill and the evening ends just as quick as it begins.

Then there is Alicia Towers, reporter and again not averse to bonded pregnant omegas. She gets her hand on his belly and Hannibal growls so deep it frightens her way.

It’s Tomas Draber that finally brings Will home. He’s different than the others, Hannibal can feel it even before he invites the alpha home, and one look into the man’s eyes tells him why.

Tomas is a killer.

The man may have many other omega kills or perhaps he’s the first but the anticipation is intoxicating. They kiss like starved men, the vicious bite to his mouth almost a preview but Hannibal leans in to every overture.

He hears Will while on his back and nude from the waist down. Hannibal nearly succumbs right then and there but instead it’s the sight of his mate that undoes him.

Will looks livid, crazed, and when he bites into Tomas his growl calls to their bond.

“Please,” he moans, arching up even as they fight.

Their child flutters in his belly and Hannibal purrs.

“Daddy is home.”

The fight between alphas is a sight to behold full of blood and teeth that ends just as he knew it would.

“You should’ve told me,” Will snarls, “Asshole.”

Hannibal touches his hole and the wetness spreads. “You wouldn’t have believed me. The bond is not strong enough.”

Will buries his face in between Hannibal’s legs and laps at his slick, the feeling overwhelming enough Hannibal cries out in pain.

“Please, Will,” he moans, “Please.”

The next few moments are a blur and when he cums it’s painful. Will nips at his inner things and scents every bit of skin.

“Asshole, you stupid idiotic—“

“I missed you too,” he sighs and rolls onto his belly, “Very much.”

They make love like he’s always had dreams about, slow and steady even as Will bites over and over again.

“Mine,” the word is a steady soundtrack throughout though he’s so deep into their bonding Hannibal is unsure who says it the most.

When Will knots him it’s like coming home, his sob genuine and the embrace possessive.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t shown?”

Hannibal smiles and kisses his fingertips. “I have smelled you nearby for weeks. You wanted to win me back again, do not deny it.”

He does not.

“I’m sorry I ran but you—“

Hannibal pulls him in closer and the throbs of his knot make them both moan.

“Apology accepted,” he puts Will’s hands on his belly, “From us both.”

Will kisses his neck.

“Next time you kill the alpha and I lie on the bed.”

Hannibal barely is able to keep his eyes open as he whispers, “Yes, alpha.”


End file.
